100th hunger games
by hopeallen97
Summary: Katniss never volunteered for Prim and never fell in love with Peeta, there was no rebellion and the Hunger Games have continued. 48 tributes, two arena's and many more twists. Characters based on real people
1. Tributes

TRIBUTES 

DISTRICT 1

JESSIE AGED 15

KATIE AGED 18

TYLER AGED 13

HARRY AGED 12

DISTRICT 2

AMY AGED 15

EMILY AGED 16

NIGEL AGED 18

ADAM – 17

DISTRICT 3

HOPE AGED 15

RACHAEL AGED 17

BARRY AGED 12

CALLUM 14

DISTRICT 4

MAURA AGED 15

RADI AGED 16

DANIEL AGED 15

ETHAN AGED 14

DISTRICT 5

ABI AGED 15

CLAUDETTE AGED 13

HAROLD AGED 16

NATHAN AGED 17

DISTRICT 6

DAPHNE AGED 14

CHLOE AGED 17

SAM AGED 15

JOSH AGED 15

DISTRICT 7

ZOE AGED 17

JADE AGED 18

TOM AGED 16

MATT AGED 15

DISTRICT 8

JAMIE AGED 12

TESS AGED 13

JONATHON AGED 17

ANTHONY AGED 15

DISTRICT 9

KIRA AGED 12

AMBERLEY AGED 14

JACK AGED 17

GARY AGED 13

DISTRICT 10

HEATHER AGED 15

NATASHA (TASHA) AGED 16

EDWARD AGED 14

SHANE AGED 16

DISTRICT 11

MEGAN AGED 15

CHERYL AGED 18

HARVEY AGED 12

SCOTT AGED 16

DISTRICT 12

LEON AGED 15

CARLA AGED 16

LARA AGED 14

BILLY AGED 16

SPONSERING SYSTEM

TO SPONSER A TRIBUTE ANSWER THE QUESTION AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND LEAVE THE TRIBUTES NAME IN A REVIEW. (ONLY FIRST 6 WILL GET A SPONSER POINT)

AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER I WILL WRITE WHICH TRIBUTES ARE LEFT AND HOW MANY SPONSER POINTS THEY HAVE.

ONCE YOUR CHOSEN TRIBUTE HAS ENOUGH SPONSER POINTS YOU CAN BUY THEM SOMETHING FROM THE LIST BELOW, BUT REMEMBER NOT TO USE THEM ALL AT ONCE OR TOO QUICKLY AS THE TRIBUTE'S SURVIVAL DEPENDS ON YOU!

2 POINTS – WATER

4 POINTS – BREAD AND CHEESE

6 POINTS – KNIFE

8 POINTS – SMALL BASKET OF FOOD

10 POINTS – MACE

12 POINTS – NIGHT VISION GOGGLES

14 POINTS – REPLACEMENT CLOTHES (IF CLOTHES DESTROYED)

16 POINTS – BLANKET THAT REFLECTS BODY HEAT

18 POINTS – BOW AND ARROWS

20 POINTS – LARGE BASKET OF FOOD

22 POINTS – SNARE MAKING KIT

24 POINTS – POISON

26 POINTS – MEDICINE (IF NEEDED)

#28 POINTS – BOMB MAKING KIT

30 POINTS – GUN


	2. Girls Blood Bath

100Th Hunger Games – 3rd Quarter Quell

May The Odds Ever Be In Your Favour

Chapter 1 – Amy's pov

Finally the moment I had been dreading arrived, I was called to the launch room under the arena. My stylist, Jason, handed me a pair of black jogging bottoms, a long sleeved white top, a blue zip up jumper and a pair of trainers, the victors that have returned to district two have said that you can tell what to expect in the arena from the outfit they give you before, but me, nothing. I just hoped there'd be trees to hide in.

I pulled my outfit on before I hugged Jason goodbye, and stood on the platform that would raise me into the arena, the glass closing around me. I felt claustrophobic, I barley had room to move. I just wanted to go home, but with the other forty seven tributes also wanting to go home, I knew the odds were definitely not in my favour.

Finally the platform stopped moving and I was in the arena. The glass retreated back down the chute and I could feel the wind on my cheeks, not a harsh wind but a gentle breeze. I look around, expecting to see twenty three girls and twenty four boys but instead there were only the girls. I looked around and I could see confusion on each and every one of their faces. I know the Capitol said there would be more twists but I'd never expected this, and from the looks on all of the other twenty three girls they hadn't either.

Finally the voice of President Zania filled the arena 'By now you will have realised we are lacking twenty four of our tributes, all male tributes have been transported to a different arena, therefore you will only be fighting the tributes you see before you, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour.'

I knew she'd finish with that, they always do. I knew the odds were still not in my favour but at least the chances of me getting through the first day were higher.

I stood on my platform, waiting for the gong to signal the beginning of the games, I knew the chances of me surviving the blood bath were slim but I also knew there was no way I could survive without something from the cornucopia I had to run, I was fast I could make it, I clocked a pack that looked like it had a knife handle sticking out of it and I knew that was mine.

I knew we must be in the final seconds so I readied myself to run, I had to be confident, believe in myself.

I waited and finally I heard the gong, I sprinted off towards the pack thinking, this is it, let the games begin!

As I ran I saw Emily closing in on Jamie, Emily had already got her hands on a bow and arrow and by the look of it several knives as she held one with such power and determination as she reached Jamie. Jamie obviously hadn't seen Emily coming because she jumped and gave a loud squeal, the last noise she ever made because Emily slit her throat, blooding flying everywhere. It was quite a violent squirt of blood that I was probably to close too as I got a mouthful full of it.

Finally I grabbed my pack and flew off into the clearing, once I was sure I was not being followed I scrambled up a tree, at home I was nobody, here I was determined I was going to be someone, someone who knew what they were doing, someone who could win these games.

I looked through the branches so I could spy on the Cornucopia, the bloodbath was still going strong and I knew I could not afford to be seen but I was curious, I needed to know who was going to be left after the bloodbath, who I needed to defeat to return back to district 2.

From my tree I could see Abi over towards the west of the Cornucopia she was in the clearing but was making no effort to hide herself, she was staring towards the action so I followed her gaze, just in time to witness another three murders.

Maura had hold of a mace and was swinging it round and round, I remembered her from training, she was deadly with a mace, completely destroyed the training centre's dummies and earned a respectable 7 with one. She continued to run and then I realised who she was aiming for, I felt stupid I hadn't worked it out earlier.

In training Maura had, had a huge argument with Claudette and even though there is a rule stating that tributes are not allowed to fight before the games, Claudette had lunged at Maura, ripping out a huge chunk of hair and leaving a little bald spot on the top off Maura's head.

Maura had screamed 'I hate you bitch.' But before she had time to retaliate the peacemakers had pulled them off each other and were taking them back to their rooms. But that did not stop Maura threatening 'you'll pay for that you cow, you better watch your back.'

The tension in the Cornucopia was building higher and higher as Maura gained distance on Claudette who seemed unarmed and it seemed as if the whole arena was stood still watching, waiting to see what happened. Finally Maura was right behind Claudette and the mace smacked into the back of Claudette's skull with a deafening crack that echoed around the arena, she was dead and everyone knew it.

Maura was celebrating her victory over her victim when suddenly I saw Hope come racing towards her, knife raised. I was surprised Hope was still about, during training and the interviews Hope had been very bitchy and over confident, and in training she wasn't even any good, but I suppose that could've been an act because she did get an eight.

Everything went by so quickly Maura received a stab in the back from Hope and dropped her mace to the floor; she should've been watching her back too. She screamed and crumbled to the floor.

Hope yanked her knife out of Maura's back and wiped the blood off onto Maura's trousers before pulling Maura's jacket off and tying it round her waist; I hadn't seen it done before but at least she wouldn't be cold at night.

Over the other side of the Cornucopia Cheryl shot an arrow into Carla's heart killing her at once, and as she fell to the floor Cheryl retrieved her bow and repeated the taking of the jacket.

Cheryl and Hope had obviously agreed to be allies as they ran into the centre of the Cornucopia greeting each other with a high five before running off into the distance, to set up a camp no doubt.

It was starting to get dark so I decided to stick to my tree for the night, sitting in a secure position I opened my pack to discover what was inside and I found some beans, eggs and a saucepan. How stupid is that, a saucepan! Underneath the saucepan was a knife, but I knew there was no way I could kill someone with it.

Finally four cannon shots filled the air and the faces of Jamie, Maura, Claudette and Carla filled the sky. Only four tributes had died in the bloodbath and because of this I knew these games were going to last a while. The anthem of Panem played after the faces disappeared as the seal covered the sky once more.

The temperature had violently dropped to a freezing temperature and I struggled to fall asleep, but finally my eyes were pulled down by the tiredness and I fell into a night of nightmares.


	3. Boys Blood Bath

Chapter 2 – Tom's pov

I was in the launch room with my stylist, Quinn, just seconds before she had handed me my arena outfit, thermal trousers, thick t-shirt made of a material that reflects body heat and a large woollen jumper, on my feet, three pairs of woollen socks and big trekking boots. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a cold arena.

As I was raised into the arena I vaguely heard President Zania telling us that the arena was filled with only us guys and the girls would be fighting each other somewhere else. But I wasn't paying much attention, I was too busy working out what to do, my mentor Fletcher had told me to do whatever my instincts told me when I first saw the arena, and my first instincts was to grab the pack with the mace sticking out of it, so that's what I decided to do.

I positioned myself into a running position, I was eager to get going but I knew if I did I'd get blown to bits from the mines, just last year a twelve year old boy had lost his balance and fell, he was blown up instantly, bits of him flew left, right and centre, covering the two girl tributes either side of him from head to toe in blood, they were still washing it out of their hair days later.

Finally the gong filled the arena and I sprinted off to my pack, to my left I saw Sam a boy from district six grab a sword and swung it at another boy taking his head clean off, and Jack from district nine kicked it out if his way when it hit the floor, I think the dead tribute was from district one, but because of the no volunteering rule they introduced this year both of district one's boys were only young.

I know I should've felt bad for him but the only thought that filled my head was 'one less career to face.' I was shocked for two reasons, one because I never thought I'd think like that, not be sorry for a person who's lost their life in these horrible games and the second reason was that, district one didn't lose male tributes in the bloodbath, district one didn't lose tributes in the bloodbath, period.

Finally I reached my pack and grabbed it, still running I pulled out my mace, it felt good to hold one in my hands again, a mace was the beauty that scored me a nine in training.

In front of me I saw district one's other tribute running away from the blood bath towards the mountains, I knew what I had to do; a squirt like him was not made for these games, if I didn't finish him someone else would. I started swinging my mace as the distance between me and the other boy closed, finally I was behind him and I swung my mace into his skull and as I did I heard a satisfying crack. Blood came seeping out of his ear as gravity pulled his body to the floor and I knew he was dead.

He had done well, grabbing himself a pack but no weapons. I longed to find out what was in the two packs but I knew I couldn't, I had to keep running up the mountain until I was certain I was alone.

Finally I was happy enough to settle down and set up camp for the night, it was cold, freezing in fact but I couldn't light a fire, someone did that in the 74th Hunger Games and they were hunted down and killed immediately so I knew I had to grit my teeth and cope with it.

I wanted to know who else had died as they don't fire the cannons until the end of the blood bath because of the amount of deaths, but I had to wait until tonight when their faces would fill the sky. But for now I had the comfort that I had killed a career. Me, fifteen year old Tom Lucas from measly district eight had killed a career!

I opened the two packs; I already knew I had a mace because it was still in my hand from my victory over the career, placing it gently on the floor I pulled out two extra jumpers, thank god, some crackers, two loaves of bread and some night vision goggles. Not bad, I wouldn't be cold or go hungry anytime soon.

Finally the adrenaline of the bloodbath wore off and I looked back on what I'd done, I'd been reckless going after the career dude, I could've easily got myself killed. What I'd done, it had gone against everything I believed in, I swore to never kill in an arena, to never end another's life for the Capitol's entertainment and in a single second I'd given in to the Capitol and given them what they wanted, how stupid I'd been.

Suddenly I heard footsteps thudding through the snow and ice, I clutched my mace and readied myself for death, I didn't want to kill again so if it meant I was going to die I was ready for it.

The footsteps grew louder and louder until they suddenly stopped, the person had saw me and didn't know whether to run or fight, so I called out to him. 'I'm not going to kill you, so if you're going to kill me can you just get it over with please.'

I thought this was the end so I was surprised when I heard a timid voice whisper 'Tom is that you? It's Matt; I'm not gonna kill you mate I just need an ally.'

I was ecstatic to see Matt, we hadn't been particularly close after I cheated on his sister, Lillian, he'd threatened to punch my face in, and he's in the year below me, but at least a whole foot taller!

'Hey Matt, didn't think you'd want to ally with me, thought you'd have killed by now.'

'Don't tempt me squirt, coz we both know I have an extremely good reason to, but we both know we can't survive out here alone, I need an ally, you need an ally, we're from the same district and therefore we should be great allies.'

He had a threatening tone to his voice as if to say 'ally with me or I'm gonna kill ya' I had no reason to doubt him and I was not ready to die, no matter what I'd thought two minutes ago, so I agreed, I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.

Sitting down sharing our packs, we now had a total of three; Matt's added another loaf of bread, some butter and corned beef, at least with the cold weather we wouldn't have to worry about keeping the butter cool.

Finally after what seemed an eternity of pointless conversation the anthem of Panem sounded through the arena followed by the sound of seven cannon shots. What a bloodbath, seven deaths and I only noticed two.

I waited in anticipation for the faces to fill the sky and when they did I wasn't surprised to see Tyler and Harry from district one up there followed by Barry, Anthony, Gary, Edward, and Harvey, seven all dead in less than twenty four hours, I couldn't stand it.

Suddenly Matt's voice sliced through the air, snapping me back into reality 'There's always been one thing I've wanted to know about you.'

I didn't know where this was going but I stayed cool, I needed him on my side, he could kill everyone and then I may stand a chance of winning, small chance I knew but still there was that glimmer of hope so I said 'shoot'

'Why did you cheat on Lillian, she never deserved that, you should've been up front with her, told her everything before she found out from everyone else.'

I should've seen it coming really 'I, I guess I just got caught in something I shouldn't have. I really did love Lillian, I still do, and I was stupid to let her go. I was a dick I know but Susana, practically forced me into her bed, threatened to tell her Dad that I'd been abusing Lillian, said I'd get locked up for sure unless I did it with her. I didn't want to drag Lillian into trouble with the cops, and I didn't want to be pining for her in a cell when I could hold her.'

Susana was the mayor's daughter and in their house Susana was an angel sent from heaven, and she always told the truth. But the real truth was that she was a sly, manipulative bitch. An hour after we did it Susana went and told the whole of district 7, me and Lillian were over.

I didn't wait for Matt's reaction I simply stood up and walked inside our cave leaving Matt to guard for the night.

That night I dreamt of Lillian and I'd never missed her as much as that night.


	4. girls  day 2

Chapter 3 - Hope's pov

Only day two in the arena and I was already getting pissed off with Cheryl, I hadn't wanted to ally with her in the first place but we both overheard Abi, Carla and Maura talking, agreeing to be allies and Cheryl and I had looked at each other, silently agreeing to kill them off, they'd all be together and three people in the same place would be easier to kill then hunting down three people in different places.

Maura and Carla were dead by the end of the first hour but what I hadn't anticipated was that when it came to the bloodbath, Abi had run off somewhere so Cheryl and I were stuck with each other until we found her and slaughtered her like a pig.

My mind was still in the flashback when suddenly a twig snapped; I looked up to see Cheryl standing over me, her strangely golden eyes staring down with such innocence I didn't think it was her as they are usually cold and dangerous, she was holding some berries so I guessed she'd just been hunting, she wasn't as experienced enough with a bow and arrow to catch any animals, so that would be my job later.

Cheryl was funny; in her interview she had acted the sweet and innocent one, only I knew how emotionless she was and I only knew it because of our alliance, her past had destroyed any humanity she'd had, she lost it all in a split second, the split second it took her father to murder her older brother. That's all I knew, Cheryl was quite secluded and I was glad, if I knew any more I wouldn't have the guts to kill her.

Weapon wise, we were well stocked; we had about seven knives, my bow and arrow, Cheryl's dagger and Maura's mace that I'd grabbed after killing her.

Food and drink wise, well if we didn't find some soon we'd be dead by morning, I hadn't drank anything for over 24 hours, and I knew if I didn't drink soon my body would shut down and I'd be dead.

The cornucopia had a waterfall leading off into a river, but we were at least four hours away, I knew I didn't have the strength for a trek that long.

I stood up and looked around, the trees climbed so high into the sky that I couldn't see the tops, and the leaves were so green that I didn't think they were real. The sun only reached the ground in spots, leaving some parts of the forest pitch black. This was a potential problem; not being able to see could mean missing hidden dangers such as mutts or other tributes and that could mean death, if thirst didn't beat them to it.

I decided to hunt around a bit, try and find some food or water so I grabbed the bow and arrow, three knives and the empty water bottle from Cheryl's pathetic pack, containing only knives and the empty water bottle.

I'm not the most athletic person, I have no stamina and with dehydration controlling my body I knew that if I was attacked I'd have no chance of surviving.

As if on que I heard a cackle behind me, out of instinct I turned around and laid eyes on Lara, I knew I was in trouble, it was because of my alliance with Cheryl that her sister Carla was dead.

Lara was small, about 4ft 9 I'd guessed she had the same long golden hair that was always in perfect position, no matter what situation she was in. She looked like she'd been in the wars, the whole of her face was black and blue and her left eye was swollen to the size of a golf ball, it looked particularly odd compared to her right eye, where the emerald colouring shone in the sunlight, it was the only part of her face that was not bruised.

She had a knife poised in my direction but as she ran towards me I noticed she had a limp, I looked down at her leg where blood had seeped through her trouser leg. This girl was less of a threat now, I didn't have the strength to fight, and I felt like I could collapse any second, but I could dodge her with simple sidesteps, it could buy me time for Cheryl to come and help me, I wasn't far from camp and I definitely had a loud enough voice for her to hear me if I called for her.

Finally she reached me and I stepped to the left, ready to bellow for Cheryl, but she wasn't needed. Lara was running full pelt with her knife held up but she didn't predict my stepping aside, and suddenly I heard a loud splash, followed by numerous tiny screams.

I turned round and jogged in the direction of the screeching, when I located Lara I felt stupid, she had landed in a river and I hadn't even known it was there.

Lara was thrashing about, her arms flying about everywhere, it took me a second to realise, she couldn't swim. An urge of guilt flooded through my body, I should help her out, save her, but I couldn't I just stood there, rooted to the spot. I was unable to move because I knew she had to die, for me to be able to return home, she had to be dead.

So instead of running to her rescue, I sat down, I sat on the cold, hard earth and watched her drown. After what seemed hours she went under for the final time, bubbles rose to the surface as she exhaled her last breath of air and finally a cannon shot rang in the air.

Suddenly the crane from the hovercraft descended and grabbed the lifeless body, and the guilt returned, only for a second, I forced it out and dragged myself to the water, tasting a bit I realised it was fresh water, not salt water. I was submerged with relief that the days of thirst were over.

I thought back to home, my life wasn't perfect, in fact it was far from it, my parents divorced and my dad remarried, I never had been that keen on my step mum, but still I caused my mum so much misery that she couldn't wait to get rid of me, sent me packing and I moved in with my Dad.

For a while things were happier, I was happier, but then the arguments started and I felt lonely, I only had comfort in my older brother Kyle. If I was annoyed, angry or I just needed a cry, he was always there for me. He was the only motivation I had for winning these games and it was for him I knew I had to win.

Just thinking of him at home sent a tear trickling down my cheek, but I didn't want him to see my crying, suffering. I wanted him to know I could handle myself in the arena. I needed him to know I wasn't a lost cause; he needed to know I was trying my hardest to return home to him.

But the first thing I needed to do to make me strong enough to win was drink, so I lapped up the water like a dog before filling up the water bottle.

After that I just sat and thought of home, I was there for hours and finally the sky blackened. I adjusted my position so I could see the sky, I knew only one cannon had fired today and that was for Lara, I just wanted to see her face up there, as if it was proof for me, that she was really gone.

Lara's face faded away from the sky and the anthem of Panem played, I knew it was return to camp, Cheryl would be wondering where I was, but I knew she wouldn't be worried. But first I reached over to take one last drink of water. Suddenly a tidal wave of tiredness overwhelmed me and I couldn't move, my eyes clamped shut. I was still leaning over the river, but there was no way I'd make it back to my camp now, so I moved away from the edge, made myself comfy and drifted into the dreamworld.


End file.
